Yakunan
'''Eagle Sky (イーグルスカイ, Īgurusukai), was a prominent member of the Fairy Tail Guild and a former Fire Mage. After coming into contact with a Dark Mage, Eagle abandoned the Fairy Tail Guild and pursued to learn dark magic. At that time, Eagle was just thirteen years old, but because he descended from a prominent line of mages, Eagle was able to learn several forms of Dark Magic, all which were from Zeref himself. Since then, Eagle has constantly attacked and killed several mages who have opposed him and his followers. He also attacks Fairy Tail Mages who are on jobs, but does not kill them for he prefers to send them as messages to the guild, often stating he will destroy them. He is also the twin brother to the Ice Mage Falcon Sky. Eagle has been considered the most evil and cruelest Dark Mages of the current age, however it is still far from what Zeref had done 400 years in the past. Appearance Eagle is a lean, muscular young man of average height with a slightly tan skin tone, dark red eyes (formerly black) with a black ring around the pupil, giving him a much more menacing appearance, and spiky black-colored hair. Despite being in his late thirties, Eagle has the looks of man in his teenage years, hence looking like a 17 year old. He has scar across his right eye, courtesy of Natsu Dragneel during their first confrontation. He has a black robe whose shape look like moving smoke, as his robes are made entirely of black magic in general, therefore giving it the apearance of black smoke. He carries a black staff in his right hand that holds a red orb at the top. Personality When he was in Fairy Tail, Eagle was a kind and honest soul. He enjoyed helping his friends within the guild and was willing to following in the footsteps of his parents and go to any job. However, after gaining a deep interest in Dark Magic, he became cold and played pranks on fellow guild members. While this gained Makarov's attention, he thought that Eagle was playing jokes. However, one day, Eagle fell into a trap set by a fellow member where water fell on him. Enraged, Eagle casted a painful spell on the member and severely injured him along with two others. Because of this, Makarov expelled him from the guild and warned to never come back because if he did, he would do something he would regret. Not caring, Eage left, shortly after he set other spells on other guild members and disappeared with a malicious laugh. He also shows no will in hesitating at all, as he would even attack his own Mages for failing a mission or losing a fight to Fairy Tail. He even goes as far into killing them. Upon his transition to a Dark Mage, Eagle became manipulative, cold, sadistic, ruthless, remorseless and psychotic, to the point of insanity. Eagle's sadistic nature was seen when he coldly tortured Lucy Heartfilia after capturing her while she was on a job with Team Natsu, to the point where she couldn't stand. Although she was saved by Natsu in the end, Eagle said that he would do whatever it takes to destroy Fairy Tail once and for all. When it comes to matching his abilities, Eagle can be arrogant and sees the weak as nothing but a stain on life. Although he is remotely powerful, Eagle can't beat his brother, mostly because Falcon's Ice Magic is combined with a form of light magic. Eagle also possess a deep hatred for Dragon Slayers and Celestial Spirit Mages, but the reason behind this is unknown. History Not much is known about Eagle's past. What is mostly known was that when he and his twin brother were three years old, their parents were murdered by three criminals who broke into their house to rob. Left as orphans, Eagle and his brother were taken in by'' Makarov Dreyar who sensed their potential in magic. Magic and Abilities 'Black Arts' (黒い魔法 ''Kuroi Mahō): Eagle is a highly skilled user of Dark Magic, although he is not highly as skilled as his master. Still, his abilities in this magic were strong enough for him to kill him. Although he desires to be as strong as Zeref, Eagle himself has mastered several spells within Dark Magic, always using it to achieve his own gain. When using his magic, Eagle will use of emotions to increase their power and will use them to also cause internal pain to others, as such it was Black Arts that led him to the creation of a new form of Pain Spells. He himself will randomly outburst his magic and kill them without hesitation. Even when he was younger, Eagle managed to learn several spells known by Zeref, and such are Death Magic. *'Death Magic' (死の魔法 Shi no Mahō): '''Death Magic is a form of the '''Black Arts allows Eagle to kill an living being that he may desire. However, it is uncontrollable at certain moments, which is seen when he becomes remotely angry at Natsu, shortly after the latter had rescued Lucy, therefore messing up Eagle's plan in using her as a magic tool. When focusing on his goals and deadly desires, Eagle has perfect control over it, and it was seen when he killed his adoptive parents without a sense of hesitation. Living Magic '(生活魔法 ''Seikatsu Mahō):A very ancient, long-forgotten form of Magic that allows the user to breathe life into an object, either being rubble or the earth itself. However, Eagle has rarely been seen using this magic, but rumors state that he has created several demonic creatures, all of which are dormant. '''Transformation (変身魔法 Henshin Mahō): Eagle has the ability to transform into his enemies, allowing him to copy their magic abilities. However, it consumes al lot of magic power, despite the fact hecan transform at will, and has been the reason he has snuck into Magnolia several times. Darkness Magic-''' A type of Magic Eagle learned during his early years as a Dark Mage. Eagle mastered many spells within Darkness Magic, including several of Zero's spells. *Dark Rondo' (常闇回旋曲, ダークロンド, ''Dāku Rondo) *'Dark Capriccio' (常闇奇想曲, ダーク・カプリチオ, Dāku Kapurichio) *'Dark Wave' Telepathy-'''Eagle is able to speak to others telepathically, no matter how far they are. He has sued this skill to taunt Fairy Tail, espiecially Natsu Dragneel, when the Dragon Slayer came to save Lucy. He also can jack into another Mage's telepathy without effort. Eagle only uses it for his enemies and only speaks to his allies when he needs to. '''Immense Strength: '''Although he relies on the usage of his magic, Eagle has shown to have an immense physical prowess. His strength allows him to perform other physical feats, many of which could be seen as impossible to do. His strength has also allowed him to easily face Natsu and Gajeel head on, although with the two combined their strength is seen to be higher than Eagle's. Still, his strength allows him to effortlessly confront his enemies in open combat and show no strain at all. '''Enhanced Reflexes: Eagle possesses fast reflexes, having been capable of dodging attacks from Natsu, Wendy and Gajeel simultaneously. He has also dodged several attacks from Erza who when using her Heaven's Wheel Armor where she can unleash several swords and throw them all as projectiles toward an enemy. Immense Durability: Eagle has constantly shown to be incredibly durable. He has shown to take extremely powerful assaults from his enemies and shown to still be standing without being scathed or injured. Even when in hand-to-hand combat he shows his durability by fighting several enemies at once and managing to take several hits without even flinching or moving.The most known time was when he took an three Fire Dragon's Roar, ''Iron Dragon's Roar' and 'Sky Dragon's Roar' all at once managing to remain uninjured and still standing straight with his right hand out showing his ability to absorb their power as well. He has also shown to have strong resistance to light magic, although it is the only magic that can actually hurt him the most. '''Enhanced Sensor:' Eagle has a high attribute of heightened senses. He was able to sense the three Dragon Slayers Wendy Marvell, Gajeel Redfox, and Natsu Dragneel from more than a mile away, even long before they arrived at his base. This goes into with him not even hearing them or seeing them. Immense Magic Power: As a powerful Dark Mage, Eagle possess large amount of Magic Power. He can release his Magic Power as a potent aura around him, which can cause even the ground itself to shake. His power has been described a force that causes terror by Lucy Heartfilia to Natsu and the other guild members of Fairy Tail. Master Hand to Hand Combatant-Although he rarely fights, Eagle''' '''is an extremely proficient unarmed fighter and often uses his magic to extend his abilities. He was able to par with both Natsu and Gajeel in a two-on-one match, later three on one match when Wendy joined in the fight after being knocked out. Such skill is paired with amazing physical prowess: aside from his strength, Eagle has also displayed high degrees of speed, agility and reflexes, enough for him to match melee-specialists. He is capable of holding out his own against even Fairy Tail's strongest fighters, either being Erza or Gildarts, but is still unable to beat them.